


Kurotsuki Week Day 1 Visiting

by igbs4d



Series: Kurotsuki Week (and a half) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, soy malisima con los summaries, y con los tags peor D:
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igbs4d/pseuds/igbs4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei está en cama por una gripe. Tetsurou decide ir a visitarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurotsuki Week Day 1 Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> Primer día de la tan esperada Kurotsuki Week :D  
> disculpen si encuentran por allí algún error!

Tocó el timbre de la puerta frente a él, esperando paciente a que algún miembro de la familia Tsukishima lo recibiera. Para ese entonces ya se sabía de memoria el tiempo que tardarían en atenderlo, asimismo la cantidad de rayas horizontales que tenía el diseño del tapete de “Bienvenido” sobre el que estaba parado.

Lo más probable es que la madre de Kei estuviese preparando la cena para esas horas, ella era la única aparte del rubio que estaba a esa hora en la casa. El señor Tsukishima solía llegar entre las ocho u ocho treinta, y Akiteru solo pasaba a visitar el hogar de su familia cada fin de semana de por medio, por lo que dudaba que ese día fuese le excepción.

En poco menos de dos minutos una mujer rubia que apenas le llegaba hasta los hombros abrió la puerta recibiéndolo con la más cálida de las sonrisas.

-¡Oh, Kuroo-kun! No sabía que vendrías, Kei no me mencionó nada. Ven, pasa.- saludó con la cortesía que la caracterizaba, invitándolo a adentrarse con un ademán.

-Con permiso.- el moreno hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar, quitándose el calzado y poniéndose las zapatillas que, a pesar de ser de huéspedes, las sentía ya como si fuesen suyas.

-Lamento venir sin avisar señora. En realidad, quería sorprender a Kei.- explicó con cierta pena, mientras hacía un gesto hacia el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué hermoso detalle! Seguro a Kei le gustarán.- comentó entusiasmada la fémina, mirando más que complacida al muchacho frente a ella. Estaba infinitamente agradecida porque el destino hubiese traído a la vida de su hijo menor alguien como Kuroo.

Kei nunca había sido un niño fácil, de pequeño era algo testarudo, y a medida que crecía su personalidad se volvía cada vez más retraída. Sin embargo ese chico le iba como anillo al dedo, hacía de Kei un muchacho feliz, y eso todos lo notaban.

-¿Está en su habitación? ¿Qué tal está?

-¡Oh, sí! Hace media hora fui a verlo y estaba durmiendo, puedes pasar a ver qué tal está por ti mismo. Dile que en menos de una hora la cena estará lista.- pidió, mientras gesticulaba que fuera inmediatamente a ver a su hijo.

-Gracias. Se lo diré.

El pelinegro subió por las escaleras que llevaban hacia el nivel superior, donde todas las habitaciones se encontraban. Segunda puerta a la izquierda. Desde que había comenzado su relación con el hijo menor de los Tsukishima, esa habitación había sido testigo de varios de los mejores momentos de su corta vida, y no podía no pensar en ellos cada vez que estaba a punto de entrar en ella, mientras veía los viejos stickers de dinosaurios pegados a la altura de su cintura, que un Kei de no más de 7 años habría colocado allí, cuando apenas comenzaba a descubrir su fascinación hacía aquellas criaturas prehistóricas.

Sin llamar a la puerta, ni anunciar su llegada, el moreno se adentró a la habitación de su novio, viendo como este estaba recostado jugando con su móvil.

-Ma, te he dicho cientos de veces que toques antes d-… ¿Tetsu?- el rubio se frotó los ojos ante la aparición de su novio en parciales frente a él.

-¿Qué no deberías no usar el teléfono cariño? Estabas con fiebre ayer por la noche, deberías estar descansando.- comentó preocupado mientras se acercaba al más alto. Este rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

-Como sea, mamá.

El mayor se limitó a sonreír mientras le extendía el ramo lleno de coloridas flores. Kei estaba seguro que su novio no tenía idea de lo que ninguna de ellas significaba, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado pues él estaba en la misma situación.

-Son hermosas. Gracias.- elogió mientas acomodaba el arreglo sobre su mesa de noche y hacía espacio en su cama para que el más bajo tomase asiento.

-¿Qué tal has amanecido?

-Mejor que ayer, peor que mañana. Tenía un examen importante hoy, solo espero que no me hagan demasiados problemas para tomarlo la semana entrante.- explicó el menor con tono cansino. Kuroo solo asintió, depositando un suave beso sobre la frente del rubio. Olía a sudor, seguro por la fiebre de la noche anterior, pero poco le importaba, de igual modo seguía pareciéndole agradable.

Por más de que Kei hubiese insistido en que era una simple gripe con un poco de fiebre, Tetsurou había entrado en pánico. El más joven siempre lo había tachado de ser un novio sobre protector, pero no podía evitarlo. Se había criado con Kenma, a quien siempre había cuidado como a un hermano menor. No podía esperar que a su novio lo tratara de forma distinta, por más de que este midiera varios centímetros más que él y tuviese la personalidad más arisca con la que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de tratar.

-¿Acaso no estabas con tus exámenes parciales? ¿No tendrías que estar estudiando en este momento? Sabes que tu beca no se mantendrá sola.

-Lo sé, mamá.- el menor lo miró con el ceño fruncido, solo se estaba preocupando. Sus exámenes eran mucho más importantes que la gripe de su novio.

-No te alarmes. Mañana no tengo ningún examen, y el siguiente será el viernes. Tengo tiempo de sobra para estudiar y cuidar de mi hermoso Tsukki.

-Cursi.- acusó inexpresivo el más alto mientras alejaba de un manotazo la cara del moreno quien intentaba besarlo.

-Qué frío Tsukki. Recorrí todo el camino de mi universidad hasta aquí y ¿no eres capaz de premiarme con un beso?- se quejó en tono infantil en un inútil intento para que el rubio lo compadeciera.

-Además que dejas tus estudios de lado para venir hasta aquí no pienso ser el responsable de que te enfermes.

-No seas ridículo. Soy un hombre fuerte, un simple virus no será capaz de tumbarme.- espetó con confianza mientas se hacía de especio en la cama del menor, acurrucándose a su lado cual gato mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de este. Esta vez Tsukishima no se rehusó al contacto, suspirando sonoramente en tanto con una mano recorría las suaves hebras del cabello del mayor. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de todas las veces que sus dedos habían entrado en contacto con ese nido de pájaros sobre la cabeza de Kuroo, aún se sorprendía de lo suave que era, y de lo bien que olía.

-Gracias por venir.- murmuró el más alto, mientras que con el brazo libre abrazaba el cuerpo del mayor aún más contra el suyo.

-Te extrañaba demasiado, y creo que esta era una excusa lo suficientemente buena para venir a verte.- confesó el pelinegro, besando el cuello del más joven desde donde estaba.

-Yo también.

Se mantuvieron en esa misma posición durante varios minutos, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Kei hubiese jurado que Tetsurou se había dormido, cosa que sería normal luego de un viaje tan largo, de no ser porque de un momento al otro el mayor volvió a besar su cuello, una y otra vez, terminando por arrancarle un suspiro, acción que lo motivo aún más.

Esta vez no se molestó en apartarlo. El moreno era tan caprichoso como un niño, o aún peor, como Bokuto. Pasar tanto tiempo con el ex capitán de Fukurodani hacía que este lo contagiase con su abrumadora personalidad.

Tetsurou continuó con el camino de besos desde su clavícula hasta su mandíbula, paseándose por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Esta vez concedió el permiso de ser besado, disfrutando del suave roce de los labios de su amante contra los suyos, siendo consciente de cómo ese ínfimo contacto podía hacer que su pulso y su respiración se aceleraran mucho más de lo cualquier persona podría considerar sano.

El mayor llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla acalorada del más alto, acariciándolo con el pulgar, moviendo sus labios y haciendo todo lo posible para no apresurarse demasiado en sus movimientos. Tsukki nunca había sido del tipo fácil y le había costado horrores en su momento que el menor le diese pase libre a sus continuas muestras de afecto. Y aunque lo hubiese conseguido, siempre intentaba ir al ritmo de Kei, sin apresurarse, y disfrutando cada segundo en su compañía.

El menor fue quien rompió el contacto, con la excusa de que su madre podría entrar en cualquier momento a la habitación. Kuroo aceptó reticente, reincorporándose en la cama, tomando una de las manos de su novio, para repartir varios besos sobre el dorso de la misma.

-Cursi.

-Lo dices como si no te gustara.

-¡Chicos, la cena estará lista en cinco minutos!- escucharon la exclamación de la madre de Kei desde la cocina en el piso inferior, haciendo que el más bajo soltara la mano de su novio más por inercia que porque de verdad quisiera hacerlo, Tsukishima solo rió ante su reacción, mientras, al igual que Kuroo tomaba asiento en su cama.

-¡Oh! Por cierto, tu madre me había dicho que la cena estaría lista en menos de una hora.- habló el mayor recordando el mensaje que le había encargado la mujer. Kei solo rodó los ojos en respuesta.

*

-Me quedaré a dormir.- anunció de la nada el moreno, al tiempo que salían de la habitación del rubio para dirigirse al comedor.

-Pero ¿Qué no tienes clases?

-No me hará daño faltar por un día. Además mañana solo tengo una lectura por la mañana y otra por la tarde, y para esa hora creo que ya habré llegado a Tokio.- explicó mientras terminaban de bajar por las escaleras. Kuroo abrazó por detrás el delgado cuerpo del más alto, contagiándose de la calidez que emitía por haber estado en cama la mayor parte del día, mientras seguía besando cualquier pedacito de piel libre que su novio dejase a la vista. No podía evitarlo, lo amaba demasiado, y estar tanto tiempo separados solo hacía que no pudiese despegarse de él cada vez que se veían.

-Creo que no es tan malo esto de enfermarse.- lanzó al aire antes de entrar al comedor y por ende apartar un poco al pelinegro de sí. No se sentía de lo más cómodo con las muestras de afecto frente a sus padres, pero ¿quién lo estaba?

-Frío.- acusó el moreno.

-Continuaremos luego, lo prometo.- aseguró tomando asiento en la mesa donde los utensilios ya se encontraban pulcramente puestos.

-¿Continuar qué señorito? Estás enfermo, nada de esfuerzos físicos. Kuroo-kun… Kei debe reposar.- explicó, mirando al moreno con severidad.

-¡Mamá, no te metas!- espetó el menor, con el rojo hasta las orejas.

La fémina solo rió ante la reacción de su hijo, Kuroo se limitó a asentir en obediencia.

-Prometo que no moverás ni un dedo.- susurró el mayor sonriente, una vez la rubia hubo desaparecido en dirección a la cocina.

-Cállate.

-También te amo cariño.- contestó, robando un corto beso de los labios del rubio.

-Como sea.

Quizás realmente no fuese tan malo enfermarse de vez en cuando.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3 :D


End file.
